


Arrival

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Tol Eressëa, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Frodo and Sam reunited at last in the Blessed Realm.





	Arrival

Like Beren and Luthien, Frodo and Sam meet again beyond the Sundering Seas. The little empty rowboat symbolizes Sam's life in Middle-Earth, which he has now left. The glowing orbs represent various Valar, Maiar, and maybe even some Ainur, appearing out of the void to witness this extraordinary event.

*Happiness*


End file.
